The Prussian Empire (2nd)
14 |totalstrength = 31,397 |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.29 }} The Prussian Empire was Founded on 28 March 2010. It was founded by thedarklordjay (main founder), oOoMidooOo (founder), Bige142 (co-founder) and other great guys. The Prussian Empire as been founded before as an alliance with this name in fact there was several attempts but this time the Prussian Empire members believe they have what it takes to set up a successful long era alliance and believe it will make much allies and friends more than its enemies. Charter Of the Prussian Empire Charter of The Prussian Empire. Preamble The Prussian Empire will forever defend its members and allies with all it's power. Article One: Admission and Membership To join The Prussian Empire, you must fill out a application using this form, * Nation Name: * Nation Link: * Ruler Name: * All Former Alliances If Any: * Nation Team Color: * Nation Strength: * Infrastructure Amount: * Technology Amount: After filling out their application, the applicant must be ready to answer any questions brought to him. After the application processing is complete, the applicant will become a full member. Article Two: Government The Kaiser is the Leader of The Prussian Empire and his word is final. The Kaiser runs the everyday process of running, The Prussian Empire. He may appoint four ministers of equal power. The Regent The Regent is the royal advisor to the Kaiser and acts as Kaiser if the Kaiser is missing. The Judge The Judge is in charge of finding ghosts, Giving out punishments and running the elections of the Chancellors. He is also in charge of the Justice department. The Chancellors They are the seven members of the council. The Ministers * The Ministers run the four ministries. Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Defense And Finance. * The Ministers may appoint a deputy each as their right hand man. * The Ministers may appoint deputies for each department. The High Council The High Council's duties are to give the Kaiser advise on Imperial Matters. There are seven members if the High Council, each new member of the Council must be approved by the rest of the Council and the Kaiser. Government Elections Every period of 1 month 1 seat of the Reichkanzlers will be up for election . The previous Reichkanzler will have a definite seat in the elections against the nominated member. Article Three: Merger or Disbandment For there to be a Merger or Disbandment the following need to happen, The Kaiser's Vote, All of the Minister's Votes, 5/7 of The High Council's Votes, and 2/3 of the member's Votes. Article Four: War or Peace All of the government will come together and then give the Kaiser advise. The Kaiser will then make his decision. Article Five: Tech Raiding Tech Raids are not allowed, unless stated by the Kaiser and the Imperial Regent. Government and Democracy As an Imperial government alliance many think of tPE as undemocratic alliance, but that is false as tPE allows the general assembly decide on most things and shares with its members almost everything . We also have elections for Reichkanzlers our chancellors which are the council which is dedicated to be a big link between tPE and its members and a major role in the government.The Prussian Empire will always look for dedicated members willing to do well and will always allow freedom of speech and democracy. Joining The Prussian Empire If you would like to join the Prussian Empire its very simple process as we don't do the dull big long processes of interviews or staying days asking you unnecessary questions. However you must post an Application at our forums under the application centre using our layout, from then you must wait until someone approves your application.